Love Lost
by tellMeyourFantasy
Summary: Mickie James just got out of a relationship with John Cena all because he cheated.Can a Highschool crush lift her spirits?One-Shot


_January 21__st__ 2010_

_Atlanta Georgia_

_Ritz-Carlton_

_Mickie James' Room_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today has to be the worst day of my life! First tonight live on Smackdown! I was humiliated terribly by Team Lay_ _-Cool on national television. All was going well for Maria and I when we all broke out in a brawl in the middle of the ring. Then here comes Beth and she fucked it all up! The next thing I knew I had A whole cake in my face and a bowl of red punch over my head. That's not even the worst part, my boyfriend of 1 year John Cena broke it off with me. According to John we should "see other people", something about everything going downhill in our relationship. I know he broke it of with me just to keep fucking Michelle! Oh yea he think I didn't know but I did. Until later I lay my pen, goodnight._

_*Love, Mickie._

_January 22__nd__ 2010_

_Atlanta Georgia_

_Gym_

As I walked into the gym with my best friend Maryse _yea yea were best friends_ I saw not too many people but not too little: Jason Reso, Adam Copeland_, they've been through everything I'd be dammed if they weren't best friends_, Rey Mysterio, Jeff and Matt Hardy_, I haven't talked to them in a while, but I will today, _Kelly Kelly ,Maria, Batista, Drew McIntyre ,_boy did I hate him, _Chris Irvine and Katie Lea, _I wonder where her brother is? Oh well._

2 hours later Maryse and I were leaving. "Bye sweetie I'll see you tomorrow" she said, we hugged a last time and she left. I felt a vibration in my pocket only to see that I have a text from John,

_-Can we talk about this? I want us to at least be friends._

_John xoxo._

_What the fuck? Why would he think I want to talk to him? I mean he cheated on me and-_

I fell to the floor with a thud as my phone flew to the other side of the hall.

"Man Micks you have to watch where you're going next time" a male voice said followed by a chuckle.

I recognize that voice anywhere and only a few people call me Micks, unless Ria or Ryse turned into a guy.

"Ha-ha, really funny Jeff"

"I know I am, I don't mean to be Miz but I'm just awesome". He said mocking Miz' signature phrase.

"Anyway do you have a ride back to the hotel'? Jeff asked while picking up her phone and putting the pieces back together.

"Well, I was just about to call a cab-

"No need, you have me duhh." He replied giving her, her phone.

"I couldn't trouble you for a ride. Don't you have better things to-

"Nahh not really, just listen to Matt nag all night. And besides me and you use to be the best of friends back in high school those good days".

"Ok Ok, Mr. I-cut-Mickie-off-every time-she-says-something". I said making an annoyed face.

"Whatever, come on before you get left."

"You know you wouldn't."

Jeff was already across the parking lot.

"Uhh Jeff you suck!"She screamed playfully.

20 minutes into the car ride we were silent. I took this time to see why I was such good friends with Jeff. I mean he was always funny, never backed down from anyone, stood his own ground, and could brighten anyone's day. People in high school always thought his appearance was a little off but me on the other hand I absolutely loved it. How each week his hair was always different colors especially purple. I love purple. His tattooed arms and back that I found extremely attractive, well to me anyway. He didn't need to dress like one of those preppy kids he just wore band shirts or t-shirts some jeans and converses. I'm not going to lie but I had a crush on him I really did. I just never had the guts to tell him how I feel I don't think I will because one: Rejection Two: Our friendship.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get out of the car"?

"Huh what, uhh yea. And I wasn't staring at you I just spaced out!"

"Yea with your eyes glued to me."

We walked to our floors and said our goodbyes.

"Hey Micks, Would you want to go out tomorrow with me Matt and Eve? I mean it's totally ok if you say no I understand because you just got of a relationship and I wouldn't-

"Yea Sure."I said as Jeff continued with his rambling.

"-See I knew you were going to say no, I-

"I said yes!"I practically yelled at him.

"Oh um yea we shall never speak of this again" He said while blushing, I didn't say anything I let him have his moment

"Ok I meet me in the lobby at 10"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I watched him walk away. I have a date with Jeff Hardy, wow.

"So you blow me off for that guy?"

Oh my here goes trouble the one and only John Cena.

"You don't answer my phone calls, return my text messages and when I tell your friends I'm looking for you, you brush it off like you could care less."

"Well I will tell you this, I don't love you anymore, and I wouldn't care if someone beat the holy hell out of you. You were messing around with Michelle and when I was going to break it off with you, you beat me to the punch. Just stay out of my life you've caused me enough pain and hurt already. Have a nice life John. After that Mickie was gone.

_January 23__rd__ 2010_

_Los Angeles California_

_Mickie's Room_

Fact: She was nervous.

Mickie waited for 8 to roll around she wore purple and blue sparkling dress that stopped at the middle of her thigh and some silver heels, she had her hair down at the bottom but pinned up at the top with a white flower in her head. She had white beads around her neck and silver dangle earrings on.

_Beep Beep_

_1 new Text message._

_I'm in the lobby._

_-Jeff._

I grabbed my purse and went to the elevator. Dammit when it opened there stood John. Is he working as a freaking stalker now? I just ignored him the whole ride. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my neck.

_Ding_

I rushed out of the elevator as quickly as possible.

"_Mickie-_

"Whatever"

I saw Jeff sitting there looking so entertained. He had a bag of skittle in his hand watching people walk by. I Think Jeff might be bi-polar me and Matt might have to get him tested. Jeff wore some jeans and a black buttoned down shirt.

"You look like your having a good time."I said sarcastically.

"Well me and my skittles are. Do you know how long it takes a man to wait on a woman, Eternity! So you try waiting for you."

"Ok whatever."

"Come on", they linked arms and left

_January 23__rd__ 2010 10:00_

_Los Angeles California_

_La Cita Night Club_

Jeff, Mickie, Matt and Eve were dancing the night away they had been there for a couple of hours. Jeff and Mickie was borderline drunk. Someone had to drive back so Matt was kind of sober but sober enough that he could drive.

Hours and hours passed and before Mickie knew it, it was 1 in the morning.

"Ha-ha Omg Jack you look like a monkey that fell from a tree. No worse wait I don't know what's worse."Mickie said to a drunken Jeff.

"Ehh The last time I checked my birth certificate Melissa, My name is Jeff, I think"

"Wait so why did you just call me Jeff"

"I did? But I thought you were Jeff. Wait, whaa?"

"Umm I don't know but my name is dance floor so let's go!"

They staggered to the dance floor and danced all night.

--

Matt and Eve had gone off to their hotel room that left Mickie and Jeff to get to her room.

"Runnin' 'round with the wrong crowd Goin' out on a last stand, Playin' too hard and too loud, Bad cards in a bad hand, Wanna dance, wanna sing, Whip you with that lickin' thing, Tonight I'm gonna kick up, Out drivin' in a big truck, And maybe I'll get beat up, Caught with your pants down, Caught with your pants down, Caught with your pants down, Caught with your pants down". A drunken Jeff sang while he and Mickie Walk down the hall.

"You need singing lessons!" Mickie said as she burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Yea I know you do"

Mickie unlocked the door to her hotel and went in making sure Jeff followed behind her.

"I'm going to my own room now I'll-

He couldn't finish his sentence because of Mickie soft lips against his.

"You're not going anywhere" She said seductively as she whispered into his ear.

Clothes started dropping to the floor. They were going to talk about this.

--_Next Morning_

I woke up with a major headache. What the hell did I do last night? I tried to get up to only find a pair of tattooed arms wrapped securely around my waist. I slowly turned my head only to see Jeff so peacefully and sound asleep. Then that's when the memories came flooding back to me. The drinks, The dancing, what happened afterwards when we came back. I look to the floor to find clothes scattered among the floor.

I felt Jeff stirring in the bed. I wonder how this is going to unfold. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Good morning" I said with a smile

"Morning" He said shakily he must remember last night to.

"We did it didn't we?"

"Yup"

"I have something to tell you meet me in an hour."I said with hesitant. I was going to tell him I was in love with him.

An hour later we met in the café' of the hotel.

"So whats on your mind Micks?"

I sigh with hesitation."Jeff…I...I...Love you, I've had a crush on you since high school I just didn't know how to tell you. Me and you were such best friend's o didn't want to ruin our relationship. I felt that last night was so special because I got to spend it with you. Every time I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach like a little school girl. I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid of getting my heart stomped on for a third time. When John broke it off with me I was very scared to try again. But kind of like you say always take these risks."

Jeff just sat there he didn't know what to say he thought of the best way to respond. He passionately kissed her.

"I feel the same way." was all he said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is full of wild rides you just have to know when what you're doing is right or wrong. I finally found a relationship in which I don't have to be the one doing all the crying a feeling sorry for myself. I found my true love in which we used to be best friends. Jeff Hardy. He taught me a lesson in love. Take risks._

_*Love Mickie xoxo._


End file.
